120464-dec-29-2014-morning-smoothie-monday-monday
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- It's too bad you're a Chua and I'm an Exile. :( | |} ---- Actually I am an Exile Human. Had to change factions due to the mega servers and guild rules of not having 2 rival faction guilds on the same server. So we all went Exile. I just haven't changed my forum picture because I like how my Chua looks :) EDIT: Okay went back to using my standard picture until I can get a good one of SpousalUnit. I can put a better spin on it, I think. Mr. Fitch and I were captured by a gang of Chuas when we were exploring a dangerous part of Nexus. After being in captivity and experimented on for months, Mr. Fitch was blown up by an experimental bomb that the Chuas were trying to perfect. It was suppose to be a timed delay detonator but when the Chuas strapped it on him, it went off, blowing up most of the compound. During the chaos, I was able to escape and made it back to Thayd. Now, I am recovering from the shock of losing Mr. Fitch and all the experiments they did on me. I am floundering around looking for a group of people who I can call friends and to start a new life. Hopefully that is a much better story :rolleyes: | |} ---- Floundering enough to join the mercenary crew with the pirate ship? :D We're always looking for more people who are looking for a cozy home on Entity. We run when we've got enough people who feel like it, RP when someone says there's a party going on, keep each other company leveling, help each other out when we're hitting content walls. If that sounds good, there's no application process for you beyond being on when someone's on. I try to run a stress-free guild where we get to do what we want when we want how we want to do it. I can recommend other guilds if you want to tune more hardcore, more PVE-centric, more RP-centric, or what have you. I run one of the loosest RP-PVE guilds around. We're kind of ambling through attunement and helping a glut of new players hit 50. And I take at least one or two days a week to raise Hell across world bosses, events, dungeons, rares, and group quests people need to/want to clear. Those are my favorite days! :D Just let me know if you feel like dropping in. And, of course, there's always the giant flying galleon we use as a hangout. It's available for use for all of the Blazing Saddles members. My gift to the guild! :D I take requests for modifications! | |} ---- ---- I love gaming with my husband. I mean, I like gaming by myself, but it's even more fun when the two of us can do things together. :) Glad the two of you had fun leveling! And good luck to your wife on all the dyes and the OCD (ahem--Addiction?) that comes with being a Collector (did she roll Scientist?). I also hope both brothers sub up! Sounds like Blazing Saddles will be even more of a blast if they do. :) I hope you feel better soon! *sends Mordesh off to find a cure to the flu...* ... *Contemplates her choice in scientists...* Glad you enjoyed your mini vacation! :) I did a lot of Skyping over the holidays as well--it stinks not being able to visit family, but at least thanks to technology it makes it easier to stay connected. Hurrah! Grats on 50! :D That stinks that it's just you online, that's never fun. :( I hope it's just a holiday thing and more of your guildies come back! That's a pretty awesome story, actually. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- I know the feeling. When i happen to run into the GM, she tells me it's just the holidays. Yesterday, i asked myself when the holidays are officially over so i can declare the guild legally dead. Over the weekend, i actually made it inside vet SSM (i thought it was a myth like bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster). My excitement was quickly dashed though when the tank said he wasn't running with noobs and wanted to abandon. One of the DPS vouched for me, but still no-go. We wouldn't abandon so the tank dropped. At that point, we had no choice but to disband. I knocked out the last shiphand that my Esper needed. Turned out to be the one in Algoroc. Last night, i was back on Farside on my Mordesh Warrior. Put together a group to do the bounties. Had two groups for the one target. | |} ---- ---- Sad to hear about that vet SSM run :(. Id say DD would help you but you're a filthy exile so theres nothing we can do :P | |} ---- I wish I could take part. For some reason, WSRP hasn't been allowing me in almost since launch, but I don't know why or what happened. Either way, at least we can run RP whenever we're got time to finish what we're doing. And hey, if you need help in RP, we love our clients. :D | |} ---- Thank you :) Hope you both feel better soon! *Hands over some internet chicken noodle soup* This has been going on since the mega servers hit. People just stopped playing or switched to other games. Even the forums have been dead :( What is your in-game name? I will add you to my friends list, or you can add me (SpousalUnit Fitch). I am always in the WSRP channel. As for it not working for you: I use Killroy for my chat and have to recheck the WSRP channel sometimes when I log in, but no other issues with it. Maybe something like Killroy could work for you (if you don't use it)? | |} ---- Oh, I was talking about the actual website they run on Enjin. XD I'll message you my account name. It's hard to know what character I'll be on at what time. If nothing else, though, I'll be on Houngan Seeger doing my mercenary thing. I like to run out and just randomly help people clear group quests. I'm like a blood-drenched voudon Santa Clause! | |} ---- Ahh ok. I didn't know there was a website. Hmmm even old dogs, like me, can learn new tricks! | |} ---- Yeah, I think this is who runs it. I'm not sure since I'm not in the channel nor is the Enjin site working, but they're both still active. | |} ---- Thank you. I will have to look at it when I get home. I am trying to 'get out of my own mind' when trying to RP, so pointers help :) | |} ---- ---- ---- WSRP worked fine with an established Enjin account. If your account is locked, I'm pretty sure you'll need to have a chat with the Enjin folks. Anyway... It's not on the site, it was more random bar RP. If you run into her I'm sure she'll tell you all about it. Heh. (Sealed encounter suits FTW). ;) Well, that RL curveball has just unraveled and things are getting to be more of a mess. I may have to go out of town for a few days. | |} ---- My Esper is not filthy. She's a child of nature who lives under the stars. She gets a bath every time it rains. :D | |} ---- We can arrange that, too. | |} ----